powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Togeno Aves
was a sea urchin-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, who was equipped with the "Le petit monde/The small world" treasure and later the "Au loin/Far Off" treasure from the Lupin Collection . Physical Appearance Togeno Aves head is a black sea urchin head with cat ears and his face is a orange bull's head, his shoulders are black sea urchin halves with white sand dollars on them, his body is black with sea urchin spikes and the orange line is randomly on each body, his gangler safe is on his heart, his weapon is the Gunkan Gan a red and black sniper rifle resembles a grey battleship. Character History to be added Personality He was egominacal and sneaky. Arsenal * Gunkan Gun (グンカンガン Gunkan Gan): A sniper rifle resembling a battleship that can fire bullets or his poison spikes. After having the "Au loin/Far Off" treasure equipped in his safe, the range the projectiles can be fired at with it was increased. Powers and Abilities *'Human Disguise': Like every Ganglers, Togeno Aves have the special ability to disguise himself as a hitman to hunt for treasures. *'Shrinking': Due to the "Le petit monde/The small world" treasure equipped within his safe, he was capable of shrinking himself so small, to the point that he could enter a mini Trigger Machine to set his trap. * : Togeno could shoot severals poisonous darts from his body. Alternatively, he could set it to a hidden object as a booby trap. Profile * Height: 193 cm (Giant: 48.3 m) * Weight: 212 kg (Giant: 530.0 tons) * Criminal Record: Accompalace to Odordo Maximoff's Raid on the Global Special Police Orginzation, attempted murder of a GSPO Officer, Sniping * Lupin Collection: "Le petit monde/The small world" Shuriken; "Au loin/Far Off" Slingshot * Gangler Safe Location: Left portion of torso (Heart position) * Password Number: 9-0-9 Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Togeno Aves is voiced by who will later voiced as Prunce in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, 9 months later. Etymology *"Toge" in his name come from the Japanese word for a , referencing his sea urchin motif. *"Aves" is the traslation of bird in spanish, referencing his motif and species. Notes *Animal Theme: Sea urchin *Possible Prehistoric Basis: Archeocidaris * His primary weapon drew inspiration from WW2-era battleships (A prime example being the Yamato). *Togeno Aves is the first Gangler Monster to have human form not to be shown on screen (Albeit it did appear in a photograph). *Togeno's color scheme and appearance draws some similarities to the kaiju Zetton from the Ultraman series (Spesificly: The Hyper Zetton variant). *Togeno is the first standard Gangler Monster to use more than one piece from the Lupin Collection. **He is also the first Gangler Monster with a human form (Albeit in a photograph) to be destroyed by PatKaiser. *He is the first Gangler Monster who has disappointed Dogranio, and the first one to have met the fury of his boss. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 15: The Work of a Police Officer'' **''Number 16: Because You're A Friend'' References TV Asahi's page on Togeno Aves Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Animal-themed Villains